Proposal
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: If love is a battlefield, then this is Nowaki's war cry. What will Hiroki’s reply be? Egoist!fluff.


A/N: Major editing went into this one, and it ended up quite a bit longer (and different) than I intended, but I'm very pleased it. Special thanks to kokiden for beta-ing!

Warning: Fluff. Hiroki's dirty mouth. Not _that_ kind of dirty! ;P

* * *

Proposal

Hiroki hadn't been able to concentrate all day.

A few times he rose, unable to stay still, and began pacing the room. When he came to his senses and realized how pathetic and moronic he must have looked, he forced himself to sit.

But sure enough, he would be up again soon, running his fingers through his hair with an exasperated breath. It didn't help that his eyes kept darting back to the gold band wrapped around his ring finger.

This was definitely Nowaki's fault. Hiroki couldn't even remember the last time he was such a mess.

He sighed, glancing at the clock. His heart skipped a beat when he remembered that Nowaki would be home soon.

He made his way into the kitchen, hoping he would actually be able to focus on making dinner. But just as he pulled out a pan, he heard the front door close. Maybe Nowaki had gotten off early?

"I'm home!" called the familiar voice. The pan in Hiroki's hand fell to the floor in a clatter. He hurried to pick it up as footsteps, almost silent on the soft carpet, approached the kitchen.

"Hiro-san, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah! Welcome home!" 'Hiro-san' quickly turned his back to the entranceway as Nowaki stepped in.

Hiroki could feel eyes on his back; they burned through him. He felt exposed, naked.

"So how was w-work?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. It wasn't working. His voice had decided rise a pitch on him.

No answer. A few seconds of silence.

"Ahh. I see you're wearing it."

Something inside Hiroki exploded.

He started to throw things, picking up whatever was in reach.

"Hi-Hiro-san-! Stop, please-!" Nowaki pleaded as he dodged the barrage of kitchen utensils, pots, and pans. A plastic bowl, followed by a corkscrew and a can opener, pelted him in the stomach and he lost his balance. He fell back, but hastened to pick himself up. The younger man shielded his face with his arms as he kneeled on the ground. "Hiro-_san_! Please-!"

Hiroki felt for more ammo, but he was out. He panted heavily, his face flushed.

Wait, he had something left.

He slipped the ring off his finger, hitting Nowaki square in the forehead.

"Why do you always, always, _always_ do this to me?! Goddammit, you asshole, I-!" But his voice caught in his throat. He crouched, covering himself with his arms.

Nowaki inched closer, pulling Hiroki into an embrace as he began to tremble.

"You're crying, Hiro-san."

The brunette opened his mouth to protest, but he could feel them. The warm tears slipping down his red cheeks. He frantically tried to hide them, but Nowaki was way ahead of him. He took the older man's face into his hands, tenderly wiping the tears away with his thumb. Nowaki licked away the stray ones like a dutiful puppy. His lips trailed down enticingly, concluding with a deep kiss.

Hiroki's arms were around Nowaki's neck before he realized it, pushing his body hard against his and grinding their hips together. His lips parted around Nowaki's, tasting him as if he would never be able to get enough. He wanted his heat, his friction, his pleasure.

Nowaki leaned back as Hiroki straddled him. "W-Wait, Hiro-san..." The younger man reached above his head and grabbed something off the floor. He sat up, Hiroki's legs still around him. The older man's breath was quick and hot in his ear, sending shivers down Nowaki's spine.

He somehow managed to loosen Hiroki's grip around his neck, placing his lover's hand into his palm.

"W-What are you doing...?" Hiroki asked breathlessly. But he should have seen it coming.

Nowaki had the ring and he was gently sliding it back onto Hiroki's finger before he could stop him.

"Nowaki!" the older man said, but the expression that broke out across his lover's face made him forget whatever he had been about to say.

Nowaki's smile was, in a strange, almost twisted way, stunning and absolutely beautiful. It was _contagious_, and for a moment, before Hiroki knew it, he was smiling too.

The younger man pressed their foreheads together, still holding Hiroki's hand in his. He looked into his lover's eyes as he swelled with happiness. Hiroki blushed intensely.

"Hiro-san...Hiro-san, I..."

And Nowaki squeezed him so tight, Hiroki was gasping for air when he let go. But the younger man refused to budge his arms from their place around his lover.

"Get o-!" Hiroki protested unconvincingly as usual, only to be interrupted.

"I'm so happy I could die several times over. You're so amazing, Hiro-san. I love you so much I can hardly contain myself. Will you accept this?"

Nowaki pulled back a little to make eye contact. But Hiroki was staring hard at the ground as his ears began to turn red.

"S-Stupid! Did you even need to ask?"

---

--

-

* * *

A/N: I've written a prequel to this; I plan on posting it in a few days or so ^_^


End file.
